


【银手/女V】春山夜话

by kraualbell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 他俯下身去吻她，缱绻而温顺，像把手徐徐抽离一潭乍暖的春水。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【银手/女V】春山夜话

夜之城的四季并不分明，而恶土却恰巧相反，四季都来的有点太过火。三月的末徇，她沿着1-9公路追逐着一帮夜游鬼的踪迹一路向东，在像撵兔子一样追了两天后，目标在宏岩附近失去了踪迹，当时天正下雨，乌云黑压压的一片低，轰轰落下的雷声能把死人从地里震醒，暴雨冲毁了沙地上的车辙，给V连人带车都浇了个透湿，电子幽灵一边催着她躲雨，一边嘲讽乱刀会要现在蹦出来，痛打落水狗的主角就要掉个过儿了，她在心里默默竖起中指跨上摩托，体温被急流而下的雨水带走，肩膀上火辣辣的新鲜伤口逐渐变成冷到发木的钝痛，实在是没工夫和银手置气。屋漏偏风连夜雨，路上还遇上了两次relic故障，第二次她终于从强尼银手那张得理不饶人的嘴底下扳回了一把，电子幽灵张了张嘴不吭声了，但还是接着在她脑子里大唱插管和那年夏天你十八。  
  
他们在纳什之前的老巢修整了一晚上，在废弃的铁轨上生起火来，烤干衣服，拖来铁丝网和路障堵上另一头，V的头发胡乱扎成一束，冷的嘶嘶地抽气，她之前穿的衣服全湿透了，好在草薙刃的储物箱里面还有件不知道什么时候塞进去的夹克，能拿出来将就一晚，她从里面掏出两卷绷带，踢开用过了的气动注射器，一瘸一拐地挪向火堆，不合码的靴子在沙地上拖拽着，留下一溜水渍，她坐下，把蝎子的小刀插进靴帮，撬开一瓶白色冰丘呷了一口，开始检视自己的枪械。V的脑子里现在正乱糟糟的一团，三日后这帮夜游鬼就要把这批货一路转送到亚特兰大，现在就已经是最后期限，再抓不到人，这单差事要宣布告吹，不仅名声要受影响，她看中的那把卓式也得在威尔逊手里多等几天了，她叹了口气，前一秒还在地上折磨踩灭了的烟头的摇滚小子下一秒就挪到她跟前，坐在一旁一把被踹翻了的塑料凳子上，瞅了她一眼，乐了。  
  
“丧气了？看你那蔫啦吧唧的样儿。”  
  
“滚你的，闭上你的嘴，有空在这跟我别苗头不如想想怎么在明天把人追上。”  
  
“说到底还是菜鸡一个，是谁来着连那流浪者小妞都没问一句就急冲冲地往恶土里头的破窟窿钻。”  
  
V难得没有回呛他，她刚刚给达科塔发了条消息，问她最近有没有在瓦斯克斯关附近听过一小撮冒头的夜游鬼从这儿窜过去的消息，其中有一辆被劫的沛卓石化的厢式货车，配备制冷机，噪音大的几公里外都能听得一清二楚，她翻来覆去了半天都没等到回复，要是运气不行还得跑一趟石脊山，她咬着指甲调出地图，在阳光汽车旅馆上画了个圈。她自一周前开始追寻这伙人的踪迹，从边境通道开始，越过空中预警区和雷区，还袭击了一批在支线机场安营扎寨的夜游鬼，可惜的是这两个似乎不是同一拨，V只在那收货了几卷欧元和两瓶看起来快过期了的哥俩好艾尔，最后她从停车场抢了一辆破破烂烂的索顿，沿着大坝建起来之前的河道一直向北开，路遇一个结结巴巴的只卖信号棒和吉他拨片的垃圾贩子，还捣毁了一个给夜游鬼造闪闪的半吊子化学家的毒窝，差点被炮塔和地雷炸个半死（强尼：V啊V，你是真喜欢给自己找事）。  
  
她已经好几天没睡过安生觉了，上一个叫探戈岭的汽车旅馆，外墙歪七扭八地漆着夜游鬼的标志，里面血迹斑斑的床简直像是从清道夫的屠宰场里搬出来的，里面屋门大敞空无一人，阴沉沉的冻得人直哆嗦，她想着想着打起了寒战，对着脑子里道了声晚安，靠着破垫子睡着了。  
  
\---  
  
摩托停在阳光汽车旅店门口，窨井盖冒着热气，命运之轮仅剩的一半在垃圾堆里依旧熠熠生辉，强尼观摩了两下旁边人都围成了一圈的棋局，靠着墙根准备多抽几口烟，V在后腰别上一把新星，给摩托熄了火，她抬抬脸上的墨镜，避开一旁军用科技游骑兵的探寻目光，跨进了汽车旅店的大门，她要了一杯第二十一修正案，跟旁边的酒客胡诌了两句，开始插科打诨的问这附近流浪者和乱刀会的动向，旁边立刻有个染着绿毛的刺头跳起来，说昨天晚上迢远山脊上火光一片，看上去比打仗还热闹，军用科技的无人机和下雨一样哗啦哗啦往下掉，旁边人一巴掌扇他头上，说净他妈的放屁，门外就有军用科技的，要不你去那儿比划比划，还翼手龙掉的和下雨似的，昨天下雨灌进你脑子里的水还没清出去呢？还有说埃奇伍德农场附近有电塔爆炸的，军用科技一个排雷的倒霉蛋被同伴扔下炸了个身首两处的，生物技术公寓那边被劫持的油罐车的，最后不知道怎么的扯到了新市长的绯闻身上，什么美艳短发女刺客公司雇佣杀手等等传的有鼻子有眼的，就是V不知道为什么绯闻主角越听越像她自己，银手一脸“这他妈都行”的表情看得她叹为观止，算了，能看到强尼银手震惊JPG也算回本了，她一口把杯中残酒喝干，冲老板摆摆手，找人去修她那把泡了水还在她怀里噼里啪啦的冒电火花的阿喀琉斯去了。  
  
正午时分，日头毒的晒得人发昏，好消息是她不用再跑一趟石脊山的汽修厂，坏消息是达科塔打来电话，说那帮夜游鬼现在正不要命似得在往索诺拉山赶，连着横穿了好几座山头，据她的线人称这里面还有两拨人起了内讧，保不准是今天还是明天里面就得有一半脑袋落了地，V端着下巴沉思晚上是吃XXL卷饼好还是全息小吃派好，她正打量售货机的时候强尼从军用科技的车厢里面钻出来了。  
  
“你就不能不吃这玩意吗？下嘴软黏的要命，还带着一股子的合成香精味。”  
  
“别挑嘴了，”V敲了几下按键，几个葡萄派从收货口扑通扑通掉出来，她挨个拾起抱在怀里，“这是彻底冲进荒原地里面能遇见的最后一家汽车旅馆了，再往西走你就只能在趴地啃草皮和吃蛋白条里面二选一了。”  
  
“我能选择饿死吗？”  
  
“不能。但你可以选择吃这个”V示威一样从口袋里掏出一颗蓝色药丸，该死的欧米伽阻断剂，她怎么到哪都带着这玩意，银手不吃眼前亏，强尼举手投降，V把药丸塞回去，颠颠兜里的一把子弹，阿喀琉斯在她手里待了一星期之后光荣报废被她拆了零件换子弹，这把枪好像还是从漩涡帮的哪个仓库里摸出来的，她掏出打火机，点上一根烟抽完，只为了安抚一下这个摇滚小子的暴躁神经，享受一会最后的安宁，然后跨上摩托继续上路。  
  
轮胎轧过溪径，截断的水流溅上V的夹克下摆，离开阳光旅馆之后，天色微茫，轮廓泛着橘红的光，荒原上竖起的风力发电机变成间隔不一的一排栅栏，一条条云彩高高地游走不定，月光鲜亮，又带点让人提不起劲的渺远，轮胎碾过砂砾和碎石，碾过荒废了的田垄所留下干瘪的根茎，成片的芒草倒伏在地，两边是低矮的山峦横石，中间是宽阔而望不见尽头的夜之平原，低矮的灌木如同波涛一样在夜空中起伏，银河在扺掌之间划出一道窄而长的线来，通往一片模糊的白色。他们驾着车行驶在翻飞的芒草和流淌的银色辉光中，仿佛能那么无止境的，一路奔跑下去。  
  
入夜后一股弥漫暴雨带来的水汽的凉爽开始沉了下来，V找了个被沙冬青和白刺包围了的废弃屋子凑活一晚，在铁丝网和锯木围成的院子里生起火来，烧一切能烧的东西，梭梭、旧铁皮罐、塑料瓶、被沙暴撕扯成碎布的窗帘和用到没法再用的纱布在火苗里逐渐缩成灰烬，她撕开包装纸，在冰凉的派皮上咬下一口慢慢咀嚼，强尼坐在她对面的旧油桶上，手里握着一把吉他，看上去像是在琢磨一首新曲子，她收回视线，盯着窜起的火苗直到模糊，已经过去了很长一段日子，但每当他们这样坐在篝火旁，她还是能回想起家的感觉，婴儿咿咿呀呀，伸手去够母亲肩膀上摇晃的耳环，笑声如同水晶串珠在碰撞中飞溅落地，带着荒原地沙尘的旧披肩劈头盖脸地笼罩而下，把血和哀叫隔离在外面。然后是倏忽间从指缝里遥遥传来的高音笛，串铃和鼓声。她蜷缩进那件过大的夹克里，靠在车架上，面朝着毕毕剥剥燃着的火焰阖上眼。  
  
火光照在生锈的锌皮挡板上闪闪发光，把她面庞上那些几近于微的绒毛在逆光中勾勒出一层模糊的光晕，他伸手过去，把她的手合在掌中，尽管她现在就在他眼前沉睡着，可她的动作和模样却不知为何在他的眼中飘得越来越远，她说话走路的架势，待人说话的口吻，面对街边小混混搭讪的做作微笑有种剑兰般的锋利感，不是花，而是手指抽过叶片边缘便会割出血来的锋利，他想起她一只脚上下起落的模样，凉鞋吊在她脚后跟上，啪的一声，将一只燃着的香烟生生踏灭，她在吧台和克莱尔喝酒调笑，像个好演员一样用快活的外表，给失望和痛苦披上伪装，除掉一个一噩梦，再以好梦相赠，她不会离他而去，对于这一点，过去他只是简单的接受，觉得理所当然，他不曾为此感谢过她，正如同他也这样对罗格和奥特一样，当她在墓碑上刻下字迹时，他战栗地想要逃走，利用，欺骗···他们已经虚掷太多，蹉跎的又太久，他心中有一部分在想，最好让一切照旧，争强好胜似的攻击对方的弱处，挑起所有结痂的伤口，仿佛他们谁都不曾知晓一直以来他们有多相合，那样就会少些离别时的痛苦，也许好过这份迟来的忏悔，而它本该见微知著地映射出他们之前原本可以怎样相处，它所留下的会不会只剩悔恨，他问自己，悔恨有什么好处，它什么也无法挽回，失去的东西也再也无可弥补，但当那双烟灰色的眼睛朝他投来极动人的一瞥，问他“你想要什么的时候？”，他的心还是像决了口。他仍渴望能呆在她身边，只为被她的气味所席卷，感受她触摸他手时心脏久别的抖颤，她宛如玻璃河流一般的笑声。这是命运在他前行之路上洒下的甜美糖块，引他在这条苦路上摸着石头一路走到黑，他手掌小心翼翼贴近她额头，好似要在她身上印下他戛然而止的生命线的纹路，此刻她靠着摩托沉沉睡去，脉脉涌动的火光照亮她面上所有的微小细节来，远处是靛青色的群山，再远处泛出黎明渺茫的一丝浅淡轮廓，他无端的想起自己许久之前的一个梦来：他独自一人躺在一片高草中，置身于苹果树的树荫下，一树花开，满枝吐焰，他脸上披着阳光，沉沉的光影闪烁在怒放的新花中间，透过半掀的眼皮，他看见一只鸟儿栖息于高枝，凉风习习，吹过树叶中间，又转而下探。  
  
他俯下身去吻她，缱绻而温顺，像把手徐徐抽离一潭乍暖的春水。


End file.
